Stray
by Nemedaire
Summary: Gojyo apparently can't seem to help picking up strays


Normal 0 21 false false false DA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:3.0cm 2.0cm 3.0cm 2.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

A/N:  
So...this idea popped up when reading a couple of other fics (no, I've not stolen anything) and so I wrote it some time ago, uploading it to the Saiyuki Yaoi community on LJ. I thought you should see it, too, especially since this is a finished story. I need to mention that this is my first time writing an all-dialogue fic, so I'm not entirely certain about the quality of it. Please tell me what you think.

**Stray** Normal 0 21 false false false DA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:3.0cm 2.0cm 3.0cm 2.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"What is that?"

"What do you mean, what is that? Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes. My point was…what is it doing here?"

"Found it on the way home…"

"I'm amazed that you were able to see anything in that overwhelming downpour we are having."

"Shut up……It was under a tree, soaked through and looking so alone. I couldn't just leave it there, so I brought it back home. Heh – talk about déjà vu!"

"You don't mean to say that you are actually comparing that…thing with me?"

"Why not? You've got to admit that there are similarities. The glare you're are fixing me with right now is almost identical to the one this little thing gave me when I picked it up."

"Hm. Intriguing, to be sure. You do seem to have a talent for picking up soaked strays, I'll give you that. However, the question of what we are going to do with it remains unanswered."

"What? We're going to keep it, of course. It'll give the one staying at home something to do while the other is away."

"If you would remember, I always have something to do when you are at the bar. I hardly have time for another chore."

"It won't be a chore, I promise. It'll be a companion, too. Look at it – it just wants to have somewhere to belong."

"I never realised you could be such a softie."

"Pfft, as if! Well…don't tell the chimp. So…what do you say?"

"We already have Hakuryu, you do realise that, don't you?"

"Yeah…well, then I guess I'd…better find it a box and put it in the town square. Some kid would probably love it. Where did you put the markers? I can't really make a sign without it."

"No, please, stay here. I'm sorry. It really is adorable and you are right, it does need a home. I…guess I just felt threatened. That something like that would come between us. Take your time so that you couldn't spend it with me. Silly of me, I know. To feel threatened by– Oomph!"

"Silly you, indeed. Nothing could ever be more important than spending time with you, you know that. The bar is for making money and keeping my reputation up, that's all. Now come here and give me a kiss like you mean it."

"Mmmh…"

"…"

"……You do realise that a cat on the premises might upset our blond monk, don't you?

"Of course I do. Now shut up. Less talking, more kissing."

**The End**

A/N: Arh...actually nice to have something here that's finished. What do you think of it?


End file.
